Darkness Knows No Boundaries
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: A Princess born of the Light, a warrior, born and raised as such, Kagome Higurashi is sent to destroy the Lord of Shadows...but she finds that it isn't nearly as easy...especially when he isn't even in his palace! "It matter's not, I will find the Shadow Lord! Lord Kuronue...MUST DIE!"


**Darkness Knows No Boundaries**

**Summary: A Princess born of the Light, a warrior, born and raised as such, Kagome Higurashi is sent to destroy the Lord of Shadows...but she finds that it isn't nearly as easy...especially when he isn't even in his palace! "It matter's not, I will find the Shadow Lord! Lord Kuronue...MUST DIE!"**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Pairing: Youko/Kagome/Kuronue/Hiei (NOT ALL AT ONCE!)**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance/Angst**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"**KILL ME~!" **Blue eyes flashed dangerously, throwing down what was left of her sword; she held her hands out wide, as if embracing the light, she readied herself for death. "Kill me now, or I will come back, and kill you!"

"I have no intention of killing you! You came at me!"

Black hair was blown forth into her eyes. _'Strange, this is not what I had expected...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Flashback**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Kagome, come forth my daughter."_

"_Yes, my Lord?" Kagome bowed before her father, her mother smiled as she watched from the sidelines._

"_Your birthday is soon, you'll be sixteen, and as such, you must prove yourself to your Kingdom."_

"_...how?" Kagome stood as he gestured her up with his hand._

_Standing, her father stood, his hair falling down his back and to his ankles in a high ponytail, golden eyes piercing hers as they measured her worth before him, her two brothers entered behind her and made their way beside her mother. "The Lord of the Shadow Lands has died of old age, and that means his son has taken his thrown. You must bring me his head, and peace will finally fall upon our Kingdom, from now until the end of time, we will reign in confidence, that no darkness can befall our Kingdom. Understand?"_

"_...of course, father."_

_He nodded, pausing for a moment, he held his hand out to his only daughter, "Come," Smiling, she offered her hand and he took it as she came closer, "I want you to pay close attention to this, Kagome. Anyone born of the darkness, in the shadows...they are well versed in deception, do not be fooled. Also, if he has any child, or there is a woman whom carries his child...you must kill them too."_

_Kagome's eyes widened at the notion of killing a woman or child. "Father...?"_

_He smiled sadly, "A child can throw our Kingdom into total chaos, this is all that we can do; one life...for a hundred others."_

"_...I understand!" She stepped back and turned to see her personal guard standing behind her, her sword held out before him as he dropped onto his knee before her. Walking ahead, she gripped the hilt of the blade and it glowed fiercely as it recognized it's master, then, tying it to her waist, she made sure it was tightly fastened, before drawing her sword and holding it out so that the tip was pointed straight ahead at her father. "Do not expect to see me back, unless it is with the head of the Shadow Lord!"_

_A loud round of cheers and cries of excitement sounded throughout the throne room as Kagome turned to her mother and kissed the woman's cheek._

"_Return safely, Kagome." The woman, with all kindness said; her hair was in an intricate twist, blue eyes and a pale complexion that was the main source of Kagomes' looks. _

"_Right!" She moved before her brother, though, really just her half brother...Sesshoumaru, who was oldest, was the son of the first lady of Light, who like their father, was a full fledge Dog Demon. He looked the most like their father._

"_Sister, you will take care of yourself...yes?"_

_Smiling, she nodded; a hand caused her head to dip down, claws kept her held in place as she stared into her older brothers molten orbs. She loved him, probably more than she should. The proof of which was kept locked away within her heart, hopefully, for no one to see. His hair was let loose, almost past his ankles in length, and he was dressed in a flawless white formal Gi, with his tradition white chinos and maroon sash, maroon moons in the shape of the Crescent Moon, to be exact, lined his Gi._

"_Oi!"_

_Kagome turned, smiling brightly to her other older, half brother, Inuyasha; his mother had been human, like hers, and was the second Queen of Light. "Be good while I'm away, Inu."_

_He scoffed, never really fitting in with the proper customs of the Light Royal family, he didn't care though. "You be careful, and come back to us in one piece."_

"_I will be careful..."_

_Walking off towards the entrance to the throne room, she looked back and smiled._

"_One final word of caution," Her father, Inu no Taisho called, "The Shadow Kingdom is filled with ruthless demons and human's alike, the Royal family is the worst of them, do not make the mistake of being caught unaware."_

_She nodded, turned, and left the room. 'I'll make you proud, father!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**End Flashback**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Father," _She closed her eyes, _"This must be what you meant, and I will not be fooled!"_

Charging forward, she plunged her shoulder into the gut of her target. He doubled over in pain and yelled, "Lady, you are seriously starting to get under my skin! Leave~! It goes against my principles, killing women and children."

'_His...principles?'_ She growled, "You are Demon, are you not? Yet you will not fight a woman who intends to bring back your head as a gift to her father?"

He brought his hand to his neck with a frown, "What the hell did I do to you?"

"..." She frowned. _'What did he...what did the Shadow Kingdom ever do to the Light Kingdom, to merit death?'_

The young Lord Kuronue took his chance, and her distraction, vanishing and reappearing behind her. "Why are you so intent on killing me? I have no reason to return to that Kingdom, my family is dead, and although I may be their Lord, it is in title, as I do not stand as any acting head for that Kingdom anymore."

"Kuronue,"

Kagome was frozen in fear, not noticing when the Lord had appeared behind her, and with no weapon, she was defenseless. Not only that, a new voice had joined them in the clearing of trees, "W-who?" She turned around and her eyes stared into tantalizingly beautiful, gold orbs that held a look of excitement in them. "Who...?"

Kuronue laughed, "Spends that entire day trying to kill me until well into the night, only to be left speechless at the sight of a fox. Yeah, that sounds about right."

Kagome blushed, jumping aside and away from Kuronue, she glared fiercely at the Bat Demon, her eyes momentarily flashed from bright blue, to a dangerous gold, before flashing back, "I will not rest, until you are dead!" And with that, she vanished into the night's chill air and darkness.

**-x-x-x-**

"You seem to have found yourself a fearless admirer,"

Kuronue sighed, "Yeah, admirer...that's not quite the word I'd use, Youko."

"Why is she so eager to see you lifeless?"

"Lifeless? She wants my head as a souvenir for her Kingdom...literally."

Youko laughed, jumping up into a nearby tree, "For a half-breed, she's beautiful."

Kuronue rolled his eyes, "For a half-breed, she's deadly."

Youko looked to his friend and partner and spoke a thought out loud, "To the optimist a Rose, to the pessimist...thorns...I wonder which one she is."

Kuronue stared in the spot she had been before fading from sight. "Thorns...definitely thorns..."

Youko laughed before taking to the tree's with his friend and partner at his side.

**-x-x-x-**

'_What is wrong with me!'_ Kagome cursed herself silently, "Father warned me...I can't let myself be deceived..." Her eyes hardened, "Next time...I _will_ kill him..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: First Chapter! Review and I'll Update!**


End file.
